


no longer

by TheHoundWithin



Series: Unrelated aus [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Family Issues, Gun Violence, No Plot/Plotless, Unrelated AU, Violence, oc is Joey's son, quick angst, reader is Joey, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoundWithin/pseuds/TheHoundWithin
Summary: I made this out of a thought from one of my batim aus, it is very short because it just came as a thought.well, have a nice read.
Series: Unrelated aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	no longer

"You are my father! You were supposed to love me! To be my hero! I deserved to have a good life!" He yelled, his black fur soaked in ink and blood, his and yours blood. You looked down at what was once your son, now all that remained was a tainted soul whose purpose had been accomplished, you held the rifle up to his head, finger on the trigger.

"Tell me" he said weakly "if I was still that boy" a cough interrupted his speech, more blood coming out of him, now from his mouth and not his wounds, "would you have loved me more? Was I" he tried to get up, you kicked his arm, making him fall down on his chin with a painful yelp.

His former sky blue eyes, now pale and reddish in coloration, staring up at you, deep down you felt remorseful for this, you made him bleed, you caused his death, was that...no, it wasn't your fault, it was an accident, he fell in the ink, he drowned, you did nothing wrong. "Was I that worthless to you...father?" You twisted your lips into an angry expression, "do not call me that" you pulled the trigger.

There was a slip second where you saw the small boy, the same little fella who would run up to you to show his newest drawing of Bendy and you, you praised him for those, even littered your fridge with them, you remember his first word, it was dada, he called for you first, he saw you as a greater man, but that boy was gone, and so was the beast who had stolen his life from you.


End file.
